


Looking For The Right Cure

by emc257



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emc257/pseuds/emc257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets the hiccups at practice and everyone tries to cure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For The Right Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom! I am not sure if my characterization is right, it is just how I see them. 
> 
> I just wanted more cute fluff of Hinata and Kageyama. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

“Hinata! Come over here, we need to practice the quick set.” Kageyama called across the gym to his bright-eyed boyfriend.

An audible squeak let Kageyama know that his command had been received, and he turned away to hide his small smile. The little noises and actions that Hinata made could be compared to that of a puppy, and they never failed to bring a smile to Kageyama, but he didn’t want Tsukishima to see. It would ruin all of his street creed, even if the noises that Hinata made did make him want to smother the shorter boy in kisses.

Once Hinata was in place the two began the start of their special move. Hinata ran forward, into a jump just as Kageyama tossed the ball to him. Kageyama waited for the satisfying thump as Hinata’s hand made contact with the ball, but it never came. In its place there was a loud _* hic *_ as Hinata fell forward into the net. A few of their teammates called out, asking if Hinata was already. The orange haired boy stood up and waved them off.

“I’m alright. I just _* hic *_ have the hiccups.” Hinata said lurking forward a little during the hiccup. Kageyama raised an eyebrow. Hinata must have noticed because he continued to say, “I have always had pretty violent hiccups, I am lucky I don’t get them very often.” He ended with a bright smile, that melted a little of Kageyama’s annoyance at their practice being interrupted by something so stupid.

They tried to get on with practice as normal, but every time the ball would come near Hinata he would hiccup, causing him to get hit in the face more often than he normally already did. It became routine to hear a sharp, * _hic *_ followed by the thump of volleyball on face, that made weaker men squirm at. Every time he looked over to see Hinata take a sharp intake of breath to hiccup, Kageyama gritted his teeth trying to keep from yelling at his idiot boyfriend.

“Go drink some water or something.” He eventually yelled after yet another failed admit to practice their quick. Hinata nodded profusely as he ran over to the side line where he kept his water bottler. Kageyama continued to eye the little brat he had come to care about, as he drank. After it was all down the orange haired boy looked over to his surly boyfriend and smiled widely.

“I think that worked! * _hic *”_ He called, lurking back at the hiccup up. Looking dejected Hinata rubbed his sore chest from hiccupping.

“That’s because you did it wrong!” Tanaka yelled over. Hinata gave him a confused look. “You have to drink the water upside down, stupid.” Tanaka continued rolling his eyes. This did nothing to clear up the confused look on Hinata’s face.

“But if the water is upside down won’t it just all spill out?” He asked meekly. Kageyama rolled his eyes, as a fought back a laugh. His poor boyfriend was already having a hard enough time.

“He means you have to be upside down, dumbass.” Kageyama said helpfully. Hinata’s mouth went from a tight frown to an ‘o’ of clarity.

“Go do a handstand on the wall and I will give you your water.” Tanaka said with a snicker. Hinata moved to the wall, placing his hands on the ground kicking his feet back until they butted against the wall. He wobbled a little but didn’t fall over. Tanaka ordered him to open his mouth and squirted him in the face with the water bottle. Hinata giggled after he had swallowed the water, but the giggle turned into a loud hiccup that sent Hinata crashing to the ground.

Instead of standing back up Hinata rolled around on the floor for a moment dodging Tanaka’s foot, who was shouting about how Hinata had messed it up. The hyperactive boy was laughing the whole time. Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was glad someone could find the whole situation funny considering how useless this practice was turning out to be.

“We could try scaring him to make the hiccups go away.” Nishinoya called from the far end of the gym.

“Then all he needs to do is look at Kageyama’s face.” Tsukishima said smirking at Kageyama, who glared back. The squirming mess on the ground paused for a moment to look up at his serious boyfriend. He made a peeping noise and fidgeting with his shirt. A bolt of panic went through Kageyama’s heart. He hadn’t meant to actually scare Hinata, sure he was annoyed but he wasn’t actually going to do anything.

“Try balancing something on your nose. I read that helped online.” Asahi suggested in a nervous voice.

“What can we balance?” Hinata asked, willing to try just about anything to get rid of these hiccups. Tanaka offered up a volleyball, which Hinata eyed nervously before taking.

Tilting his head back, Hinata carefully placed the volleyball on his nose and slowly lifted his hands away. The ball started to roll off, causing Hinata to do a sort o dance trying to balance the ball. It reminded Kageyama of a seal learning how to balance a ball on its nose. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it was kind of adorable. The rest of the team’s laughs echoed throughout the gym. A smile was evident on Hinata’s nose. * _hic *_ broke the laughter and sent the ball rolling away from the dejected looking boy.

“You guys aren’t going to take practice seriously, we might as well call it for the day.” Daichi called, signaling for everyone to pack up. Throughout the clean up process every time Hinata’s hiccup echoed throughout the gym, Kageyama rolled his eyes.

Once everything was packed up, Kageyama waited for Hinata by the door, taking his hand before exiting. Normally their walk was filled with Hinata’s chatter but today Hinata was being unusually quiet. Kageyama looked down at the boy to see him pouting, lower lip stuck up, eyes scrunched up in a ridiculous looking manor.

“What’s eating you?” Kageyama asked suddenly making the shorter boy jump.

“I just want to get rid * _hic_ * of these darn hiccups.” Hinata practically yelled in frustration. “They ruined practice. * _hic *_ The Spring Tournament is coming up and we need every practice * _hic *_ we can get. And now you * _hic_ * are mad * _hic *_ at me.” Hinat said working himself into a frenzy, making his hiccups even worse.

It would have gone one longer had Kageyama not leaned over and firmly kissed Hinata on the lips, halting the shorter boy. The kiss was long and passionate. It wouldn’t do, to have Hinata think he was mad at him for something as silly as hiccups. When they broke apart both were a little out of breath. There was a moment of silence before Hinata’s slack face turned into a bright smile.

“Kageyama, you cured me! I think they are gone.” Hinata yelled before jumping on his boyfriends in a bear hug. Kageyama let himself get tackled enjoying how Hinata’s arms felt around him. Maybe hiccups weren’t all that bad.


End file.
